the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Verona
'Verona '''is a small town found in Allison County, Washington, United States. As of the 2010 census, the population totaled 2,492. The origins of its name are unclear, however both locals and scholars have attributed it to the city in Italy that is the setting of various tragedies and comedies by William Shakespeare. The economy of Verona is primarily based around the lumber industry, though it is also a popular destination for fishermen wanting to catch trout and salmon in the River Gwin which bisects the town. More recently, a tourism industry has risen up with a vengeance since the serial killer John Jackson was caught, though it is heavily moderated by the police force in the area. The climate in the area is a ''true oceanic climate ''(Cfb). As a result, Verona has no less than 40mm of rainfall per month, and the average highest monthly temperate sits at 72 °F (22 °C). History Verona was first settled in 1853 due to its lush resources, both in coal and in lumber. Furthermore, its position on the River Gwin allowed for a booming fishing business. It became fully incorporated in the year 1910, before which it was split into two small settlements: Verona itself and Forgeview, which eventually became New Verona. The first mayor of Verona proper was Elias Jackson. Before 1912, steamboats were the main method of travel across the river and to neighboring towns as the roads were in disrepair and prone to rock slides due to the elevated nature of the land. A bridge was constructed in January of 1912 so as to promote prosperity on both sides of the river, after which, the city council's headquarters moved to a location in Old Town, where the town hall still stands today. In 2011, twelve murders were committed within Verona and its outlying regions. These crimes, known nationally as the Jackson Killings, took the lives of several high school students and a handful of adults. The perpetrator was caught in January of 2012 and prosecuted shortly after for life. The serial killings resulted in a boom in Verona's meager tourism industry which has since died down and along with it a spike in violent crimes from non-locals. Parts of Verona Old Verona Also known colloquially as 'Old Town', Old Verona is what you'd expect of a town center in a small, sleepy little place like Verona. It's no great cultural hot-spot, though it does have some quaint charm. Old-fashioned buildings that have been redone and renovated tens of times over flank a long, narrow street that runs from the Town Hall to Balcony Park. It also includes the area around this, though it is certainly more sparsely populated, containing only Verona Elementary, the Doctor's Office and the Police station. ''Simone's, the town's only cafe, is located here. Verona is a historic little town and it has one antique shop, one bookshop and one restaurant in total. In comparison, there are three bars for the old, salty fishery workers and the lumberjacks. Like the rest of Verona, pine trees are dotted everywhere, blocking off an easy view of the roads and buildings. That is why the park isn't the favorite of locations for the locals: since a body was found there during the John Jackson murders, its lack of sight lines and closed-in atmosphere are considered too dangerous. Copper Hill Copper Hill is the home of the lower middle-class and on the opposite side of town from where the old mines used to be. Historically, the supervisor of the mining facilities and his family would live in this area, but since the 1950s it has become a small suburban community on its own. It has one small corner store but is almost entirely residential. A school bus service organised by the city council picks up students of Lincoln Memorial High and Verona Elementary who live in Copper Hill and New Verona. In recent years the small, wooded park area in the center of Copper Hill has become known for being the site of discovery for one of the Jackson Killings: that of Zoe Wyatt, presumably a move by the killer to protest the police's attempts to investigate the murders. Notable residents of this area include the current Chief of Police, Harold Logan. Hillside Hillside is the large, sprawling, upper-middle class suburbs over the River Gwin from New Town. As it has close road links and is easily within walking distance from both Lincoln Memorial High and the hub that is the Old Town for what few office jobs are available in Verona, Hillside is home to many young families. Houses here are typically large with two storeys, though no where near the level of Riveredge. There are several large parks in Hillside. One of which has a playground for children and is situated within the neighborhood, but the others are 'wild' and little more than nature trails running through the forest. Children living in Hillside tend to have more free space to run around in, and community games of baseball and soccer and catch often take place after dark. New Verona The counterpart to Old Verona, New Verona (also known as 'New Town') is the poorest area in town, lower class housing. Has a skatepark and a few corner stores, as well as a lot of abandoned tenement buildings. Riveredge Richest area in town Notable Locations * Lincoln Memorial High * Salem Diner * Simoné's Coffee * The Gallery * Doctor's Office * Town Hall * Recreation Center Category:Location